blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blockade
Blockade is a monoblue control deck which is made solely to make a large inconvenience in order for the opponent to win by using high-health fighters and locking, stalling them into the lategame. Considering there are a variety of blue cards that have stall potential, there are many variations and win-conditions. The variation below is made by Blitzwolfer, after trying to utilize Frozen Phoenix in a lock-heavy environment. In this variation, Frozen Phoenix is really powerful for its ability to regenerate back health with ease, requiring no investment to maintain once the card has been played. Mini-Blitz Rant: Hey guys, Blitz here. Frozen Phoenix is definitely a card the devs should nerf sometime soon, and I'm sure many people would agree. My best suggestion to balance this card, assuming you're still going for Frozen Phoenix's general idea, is to increase its base stats, but dramatically decrease how much it gains. If Frozen Phoenix was an 800/800 fighter, but only gained +200/200 whenever it loses a lock, that would be perfectly fine. Adding CounterBlock would also suffice, but it still leaves Frozen Phoenix with its powerful ability to regenerate health, which is what this deck values. However, this nerf in particular is the least hard-hitting nerf on Frozen Phoenix. __TOC__ Stats Decklist Sideboarding How to Play The aim of the game is to stall as much as possible until you get your win condition. Win conditions may include cards such as BlackSymphony, Frozen Phoenix, or Permafrost Storm (not included in the decklist). Start off with cheap fighters such as JackinatorMG, Korblox Squire, Icerain, Jimminus, or Glaciem Mage to help you generate icons. Thunder Bolt, Luck o' the Lobsters, and Megalodon the Dragon-Shark are your removals. Use them wisely! SonozakiRaito, JackinatorMG, Glaciem Mage, Failed Expirement, Megalodon the Dragon-Shark, and Itsspaladin are your locks. In a pinch, they can be used to stall big fighters the enemy might throw at you. Jimminus, ImaUMBREON, Korblox Archer, and Script Robber are your power debuffs. Use them if you want to kill off enemy fighters but you have fighters who have low-health. In your decks, you may have big walls such as Crystal Cultist, Blizaki (not included), or Her0z (not included). Use them if you need a few turns of safety to generate icons. Failed Expirement can also provide this role. Use Heavy Rain if you have a lot of enemy fighters to go against. Considering you don't need to attack, the opponent will have to fight against their -100 power debuff and your +100 power buff against all of your high-health fighters. How to Beat Cards that can establish a win condition outside of the boardstate can really be troublesome for this deck. Burn is a good counter to this, as it forces the user to attack with fighters that have low power. Eye of Heaven is the bane to any stall deck. OTKs can win if they're lucky or if the user isn't running a Nightmare card like Great Lord Egotist. Would you recommend this deck (Blockade)? Yes No Category:Decks